1. Field of the invention
This invention concerns a fastening and connecting socket for an electronic component with lined-up conducting pins for the electric connection of the component due to the contact with the pins, whereby the free end of the pins is parallel to the main plane of the component. The electronic components often became more complex and present more connections with the circuit in which they operate. As such a component sometimes happens to be deficient and one would like to replace it without replacing all the circuit around it, it is necessary to use a socket fastening and connecting the component in a detachable way. As a minimal contact pressure between galvanic surfaces is necessary to ensure a good contact of some duration and as, on the other hand, the components become smaller and smaller, the simultaneous insertion of numerous contact pins into flexible sleeves of a socket becomes problematical.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices allowing to insert the component without a force--said zero insertion force =ZIF--were developed for components whose connection pins are orthogonal to the main plane of the component.
These devices cannot be used or adapted to the type of component, whose connection pins have their free ends in a plane parallel to the main plane of the component, as it is the case, for instance for the "surface mounted devices", said SMD components.